Kiss
by Athena-san
Summary: My very first story! A story where a young couple is wondering what does it feel to kiss! Review please :D


~Normal POV~

"Woah… Look… It's them…" whispered a girl. "Gosh… I wonder if they can hear us from there…" replied the other girl. "No, the can't! By the way, that group is full of weirdo, right?" asked the first girl. "Seems so…" whispered the second girl.

"Oh… So what if I can? Could they just shut the hell up?" said the cute blonde girl, whom the girls were talking about. "Nah, don't let them annoy you, Rin," said the other blonde boy while patting their heads. "Don't do that, Len! It tickles!" replied Rin while blushing, the boy just laugh at her. "But really, I just want to go there and give them something to learn! Haven't they heard a proverb 'Don't judge book by its cover'" pouted the pretty girl with twil hair. "Well, they just envy with your pretty look, Miku-chan," replied the boy with blue hair. "Kaito-kun is so sweet~" teased Len.

~Rin POV~

"You're so lucky, right, Miku-chan?" I said bluntly. "What's up, Rinny?" replied the girl. I shake my head. I really envy my best friend here, look… She's got pretty face, ideal body and most of all a romantic boyfriend. I wish Len was a romantic person too… I really don't know what is he thinking. We've never kissed before, but well… It didn't bother me until recently. This week, I've seen Kaito and Miku kissed secretly 3 times. I really want to know how does it feel to kiss someone we loved. "Why do you look so serious, Rin?" asked Len. Then I reply with short answer, "Nothing at all"

~Len POV~

Rin looks so serious today, but even her serious face is so cute… Her big eyes are focused while her right hand is holding her left hand. And furthermore, her lips… her lips are so attractive, I wonder why… We haven't done anything more that holding hands secretly, and it's already 3 months, I just got too nervous when Rin was walking alongside me, alone… I'm afraid I can't hold my feeling for her, I'm afraid of losing her… She's just like the easily broke beautiful glossy glass. But last night I'd made my mind, if… if I've got a chance I… want to try to taste Rin's lips. Were they sweet?

We walk and walk until we part with Miku and Mikuo. Now, Rin and I are walking nervously. The situation is awkward, I've got to do something! Then, I see her free left hand, and bravely I could said… I hold her left hand and say, "Your hand feels really good to touch, Rinny" Rin blushes and say, "We… Well… yours too" We arrive at her house.

~Rin POV~

Woah… I can't believe this, the Mr. Dense is holding my hand now… We arrive at my house. I feel so thirsty from walking, so I think Len is feeling the same, so I invite him to come into the apartment. My parents are working so they aren't at the house. Remembering that, I get a little pump up, I see Len. I wonder, what kind of face is he making right now… Hahaha… Len's face… I can read it of course, he is really nervous! I can tell just from looking! Len's face is all flustered and he can't keep calm.

I make him a cup of tea. "Thank you, Rinny," he said while smiling, then he continue, "When will your parents come back home?" This question makes me blush even more, "It's… 2 hours later…" I can see Len biting his lips.

~Len POV~

"It's… 2 hours later…" said Rin. Well 2 hours are quite long enough right? I'm biting my lips wondering how should I start it. Rin's face is saying that she doesn't know what I'll do. After drinking all my tea, I stand up, and go near Rin who is standing behind the sofa.

"Rinny…" I said while hugging her from behind. She seems surprise at first but she doesn't bother at all. She turns around, face to face with me. Nervously, I close up the distance between our face. Rin already makes up her mind, she closes her eyes. So, I closes my eyes and press my lips onto her. She kiss me back, her lips are so… sweet… I want to kiss her all day!

I start to move my tongue. I lick her lips, and they do taste sweet after all… Then I lick her neck. She moans sweetly… "Len… don't there… I'll mark…" I realize it so I lick another place. I lick her back cause her moaning even softer and gentler. After satisfied licking her back, I continue kissing her lips again. It feels wonderful, that's why I want to kiss her over and over.

One hour has passed, Rin and I have used all our energy to kiss. "Len… It's wonderful… You know… Kissing you…" said Rin with a big smile on her face. "I love you, Rinny… I love you… I really love you…" I said with a big smile.

~Rin POV~

Oh my gosh, we have been kissing for an hour. It was wonderful, I've imagined that it would be great, but I've never thought it would be this wonderful. With a big smile I said, "Len… It's wonderful… You know… Kissing you…" "I love you, Rinny… I love you… I really love you…" Len said with a big smile. "I know it and I love you too…" I replied.

After resting, Len go home with a big smile in his face. I wonder if he is thinking the same way as I am… I hope we'll be together… always…

~Len POV~

We will, Rinny… We'll together forever…


End file.
